


Deep Breath (Smells So Sweet)

by Firalla11



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Columbus Blue Jackets, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/pseuds/Firalla11
Summary: Zach is the catalyst. The starter. The spark.(Josh doesn’t realize until much, much later just how important Zach’s arrival was.)





	Deep Breath (Smells So Sweet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotUlysses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotUlysses/gifts).



> Thanks to R for helping me plot this thing out, and to H for betaing. I appreciate it!!
> 
> A treat fic for NotUlysses. I sort of combined your Josh/Zach and your Josh/Zach/Lukas prompts and ended up with this. I hope you like it!

Zach is the catalyst. The starter. The spark.

Josh doesn’t realize until much, much later just how important Zach’s arrival was.

He takes note of Zach as much as any of them do a new face on the team near the end of the season. He seems friendly enough for an unbonded Omega – knowledge Josh picks up on through his scent, an unobtrusive pine – but he’s not open, approachable, not the way Sedsy is.

It’s odd but it’s not.

Maybe Josh has just gotten used to Sedsy – unusual as it was in the beginning, to meet an Omega so free with his touch – used to the way he’ll hang off of or cuddle up to any of them as the mood strikes him. Used to the bright smiles his expression always seems to be hinting at, just waiting to bloom.

Zach, he learns over that first week, tends to – not keep to himself – but to keep what he’s thinking mostly off his face.

Josh finds himself watching Zach more than he means to. Odd moments at practice or when they’re on the bus. He’s not even sure why he’s doing it, whenever he catches himself. It just happens. He doesn’t think Zach’s noticed, at least.

Josh startles a little when Sedsy drops into the bus seat next to him, grinning, bringing a familiar wave of citrus scent with him. “Breaking Bad?” he asks, wiggling his tablet.

“Sure,” Josh says, he puts the offered earbud in, then settles, Sedsy’s arm warm against his as they both lean in enough to see the screen.

Sedsy hums a little, pressing closer. Josh bumps their knees together, leaves his resting against Sedsy’s too.

The citrus scent gains an edge of content-Omega sweetness, tickling Josh’s nose.

Josh is smiling faintly as Sedsy pushes play.

*****

The team goes out for drinks as the regular season comes to a close. They have a few days before playoffs.

Playoffs.

His first post-season since he made it to the AHL. He’s excited. They all are. Though some are louder about it than others.

Much louder.

Josh sips his drink as he looks around. Zach is next to him, is one of the guys just sitting, not trying to talk over the rest.

He’s tired, Josh thinks, though he doesn’t know what's giving him that impression. Zach’s expression is as neutral as ever.

It’s not the travel that’s the cause. They’ve been home these last few days, have had plenty of time to rest around the last of their regular season games.

Although ‘home’ is relative. Josh has had a place of his own in Cleveland – rented, but his – since he first made the team. Zach– doesn’t.

Josh makes an aborted gesture, stops before he bumps Zach’s shoulder – Omega, and one he’s only known a couple of weeks; rude to touch without an invitation – but the movement is enough to get Zach’s attention. He tilts his head. Josh offers him a smile. “How’s hotel life treating you?”

“It’s alright,” Zach says, monotone, shrugging.

That’s hardly a glowing endorsement.

“If you need a change,” Josh says, offhand, not really thinking about it. “I have space at the place I’m renting.” It’s nothing he wouldn’t offer to any of the guys in Zach’s position.

He _starts_ thinking about it when Zach squints at him, just faintly, instead of answering. It only takes a moment for him to realize how an Alpha offering a room to an Omega could be taken, though he didn’t mean it that way at all.

“Not like. In a weird way,” he adds quickly, brushing his thumb through the condensation on his glass. “Just, you know, if you want.”

At the very least it’s more private than a room that sees cleaning staff every day. Quieter too.

Zach shoots him a long look, his expression one Josh can’t read, then he nods. “That would be good. Thanks.”

Josh grins. “No problem. I can take you back after skate tomorrow?”

Zach nods again and Josh thinks he catches a hint of a real smile, corners of his lips twitching up.

Huh.

*****

“So this is your room,” Josh says, gesturing Zach in ahead of him.

There’s a bed, a night table, a dresser and not much else, but Zach turns to him with a small but genuine smile on his face. “Thanks.”

Josh scrubs a hand through his hair, looking down. “No problem. I’ll, uh, be in the living room or something,” he says, and he leaves Zach to unpack what little he brought with him when he joined the team.

Zach comes in not much later, while Josh is in the middle of a game. “CoD?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Josh says. “Do you play?”

“A bit.”

“You want to?”

“Sure.”

Zach, it turns out, plays more than ‘a bit.’ He’s also an awful cheater, which means he’ll fit right in with the rest of the guys when they get around to playing together.

Zach elbows him and Josh elbows him back, though half-heartedly. It’s not that he doesn’t think Zach can take it, but. Zach’s an Omega. It goes against his instincts to intentionally cause him harm.

There’s a smugness in the curl of Zach’s lips that says he knows exactly that.

He’s going to fit _right_ in.

At least Josh is long since over his inhibitions when it comes to even touching Zach. Zach settled that for him the first time he threw an elbow Josh’s way.

Zach puts the controller down at the end of the match. He covers a yawn with the back of his hand. “Think I’m gonna grab a nap,” he says, when he sees Josh looking.

Josh inclines his head. They don’t have a game tonight, but Zach’s here because Josh thought he seemed tired, and he does. Hopefully some extra sleep will help him. Hopefully being here will be enough for him to _get_ that extra sleep. “There are more pillows and things in the hall closet if you need them.”

Zach nods, getting to his feet. “Thanks.”

He brushes against Josh’s knee on his way out.

*****

“Ready?” Josh asks, squeezing into his seat on the couch.

“We were waiting on you,” Zach says, from the other end.

Technically true, but Josh was grabbing snacks so no one will want to stop halfway through the movie. They can all shut it.

He snags the remote and pushes play without another word. A couple of the guys on the floor – there aren’t enough seats for everyone – keep talking until Josh kicks at them a little, just enough to interrupt them. Sonny flips him off without looking over his shoulder. Josh kicks at him again, but he settles as the opening credits end and the movie starts to play.

They’re maybe halfway through when a weight settles against Josh’s shoulder. He doesn’t startle, though it’s a close thing. He grins a little as he realizes Sedsy’s head is resting on his shoulder now, his breathing the kind of rhythmic that means he’s asleep. Josh turns back to the TV, careful not to jostle him.

Sedsy’s still asleep by the time the movie ends. It takes Josh a long moment to realize the movie _has_ ended. He was distracted despite himself, despite the fact that this isn’t the first time Sedsy’s fallen asleep on him, though it’s hardly an everyday occurrence.

But Sedsy’s breaths are slow and even, his body warm along Josh’s side, and there’s a burst of citrus scent in Josh’s nose on his every inhale. It’s distracting, prickling at his instincts, at the Alpha in him insisting he needs to keep the Omegas in his life comfortable and safe. Necessary or not. _Reasonable_ or not.

Sedsy’s perfectly capable of making himself comfortable. Of keeping himself safe. He would be even if he had an Alpha, which, as far as Josh knows, he doesn’t.

Sedsy’s still sleeping as Ollie says something about heading home, as people start standing and stretching and heading out the door. Oleg stops on his way, grinning down at them. “Want me to take him?”

“It’s fine,” Josh says, shrugging his free shoulder. He’s not uncomfortable, and Sedsy seems to need the extra sleep. He’ll watch something else, maybe, then wake Sedsy up. Zach can lock up behind the rest.

Oleg nods. “See you at skate.”

“‘Bye,” Josh says, and then it’s just him and Sedsy and Zach.

Zach, who’s getting to his feet, yawning. “I’m done too,” he says, and Josh listens as Zach’s footsteps fade, as his door closes with a dull thud.

Just him and Sedsy then.

Alright.

He grabs the remote again and settles in. He doesn’t take in much of what he puts on then either, but he’s aware enough, awake enough to realize when it ends, if only just. He’s ready to sleep by then too. Which means he needs to wake Sedsy up.

Josh sets the remote aside. “Sedsy,” he murmurs, nudging him a little. Nothing.

“Lukas,” he tries, still quiet. That gets a response – a small one, a break in the rhythm of his breathing – but something. Josh finds himself smiling as he tries again, louder. Sedsy’s a deep sleeper, apparently. Or just comfortable enough here to be.

Sedsy shifts against him this time, rubbing his cheek against Josh’s shoulder, humming faintly.

If asked, Josh could pinpoint the exact moment Sedsy seems to wake up enough to realize what he’s doing. He freezes a beat, then sits up, squinting.

Josh is still smiling as he takes in Sedsy’s expression, bleary-eyed and pink-cheeked, one darker than the other where it was pressed to Josh’s shoulder. “I fell asleep?”

“Yeah,” Josh says. “Missed the best part of the movie.” They both did, really, but Josh has seen it before.

Lukas smiles, sheepish, gaze drifting off to the side. He only seems to realize then that the living room is empty but for them. “Where is–?” he frowns faintly. “I should–”

“Just crash here,” Josh says. His couch is comfortable enough for a night, and Sedsy seems to be mostly asleep, still. This is better than him driving home. “I’ll grab you some stuff.”

Sedsy blinks at him, then nods. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Josh says, and he pushes himself to his feet. He can’t quite curb the impulse to squeeze Sedsy’s shoulder before he heads out into the hall.

He comes back with a pillow and a couple of spare blankets, and Sedsy smiles at him again, still, as he takes them from Josh’s hands. “Thanks,” he repeats. He’s still faintly pink.

Josh nods, lets his hands fall back to his sides. He’s lingering, though he doesn’t know why. He’s tired. They should both sleep. He clears his throat. “‘Night, Sedsy.”

“Goodnight, Josh.”

It sticks with him, the way Sedsy said his name – soft, half-mumbled, half-asleep – until he falls asleep himself.

*****

Josh frowns a little as the faintest sour note of ‘Omega in distress’ reaches his nose, but he barely has time to think about the source before it’s gone, before Sedsy is turning to him, grinning and saying, “Wanna hang out?”

Josh agrees readily enough. He doesn’t have plans and hanging out with Sedsy is never a bad time. “Come back to ours?”

“Sure,” Sedsy says, and Josh looks across the locker room to check on Zach’s progress. He’s pulling on his jacket. Almost ready.

Josh turns to grab his keys from his stall and they head over. Zach sees them coming and breaks off his conversation with Sonny to meet them halfway. “Ready?” Josh asks.

Zach nods.

They make their way out. Josh catches the tail end of a significant look Oleg shoots Sedsy, one Sedsy catches too, but Josh dismisses it when Sedsy simply nods. He doubts it has anything to do with him anyway.

“I’ll meet you there,” Sedsy says, when they make it out to the parking lot, and he breaks off for his own car while Josh and Zach head for theirs. Josh’s today, though he lets Zach control the radio.

He only regrets it occasionally.

“You hanging out with us when we get back?” Josh asks.

Zach hums. “Maybe in a while.”

“Cool,” Josh says. “We can play CoD or something?”

It’s what they did for a while the last time Sedsy came by. It was good, even if Zach seemed to win a lot.

Sedsy pulls up behind them as they’re getting out. They meet him on the sidewalk, then head inside.

Zach makes his way to his room in a move that’s expected, both as something they sort of discussed and something that’s already become routine, not even three weeks since he moved in. Some days it feels like Josh barely has a roommate at all, but he gets it. Zach’s enjoying having his own space, having some degree of privacy. He thinks he’d be the same if he’d spent a significant amount of time living in a dorm.

“Lunch?” Josh asks, turning to Sedsy as the door to Zach’s room shuts.

Sedsy nods and they head to the kitchen. Josh sets out stuff for sandwiches – nothing complicated – and finds himself laughing a little when Sedsy bumps into him, stands close enough to him while they make their food that it makes things a little difficult, but they manage. Josh is never going to complain about any of the team’s Omegas – though just Sedsy, usually – wanting to be close.

They eat in the living room, settling on the couch: Josh in the corner and Sedsy in the middle. Josh turns the TV on while they eat; they’re done before the episode is, so Josh sets their plates aside to deal with later and– pauses when he turns back, when Sedsy shifts next to him, when he looks over and takes in Sedsy’s smile, a little tentative, for once.

Josh breathes in, and when he does he again picks up a faint trace of distressed-Omega scent. He recognizes, registers it instinctively as an Alpha, as one of only two emotional tones that affect an Omega’s scent, meant to make an Alpha aware that there’s a problem. The other scent is sweeter, meant to reassure an Alpha that things are good. This– isn’t that.

Josh wonders at it being there, the sour note in Sedsy’s scent, even as Sedsy seems to notice Josh noticing. He watches as Sedsy bites his lip, then leans in. Towards Josh. Purposeful. Josh holds still, unsure what’s going on, unsure how not to make things worse.

He’s hung out with Sedsy countless times before; he doesn’t know what it is about today, but it feels different– _is_ different, given the distress in his scent.

Is different when Lukas leans in enough to inhale against his throat, scenting him.

That’s– more than a friendly gesture. It’s an invitation. That’s– new. Unexpected.

Josh swallows and places a tentative hand on Lukas’ knee, keeping him near while he processes.

They’re Alpha and Omega, but more than that they’re teammates, friends. Josh has never really thought about Lukas like this, despite all the times Lukas has tucked himself in against Josh, or smiled up at him, or laughed with him, or just– hung out with him.

He’s never really thought about it, but, he’s finding, he’s not opposed.

 _Really_ not opposed.

He might– actually be really, really into it. Him. Lukas. “Oh.”

Lukas shifts against him. “Oh?”

He hasn’t pulled away, hasn’t lifted his head. Josh can’t see his face, but he has a feeling Lukas is thinking about it. The sour scent gets stronger, stinging as Josh inhales. Josh finds himself settling an arm around Lukas’ shoulders, pulling him closer. Lukas sinks into his touch, though he doesn’t relax.

“Good ‘oh,’ I think,” Josh says. “If this is– if you want– more. With me.” Lukas nods, his nose brushing against Josh’s throat. Josh exhales. “You never said.”

“Seemed like a risk,” Lukas says. “Wasn’t sure you’d be interested.”

“Neither was I,” Josh admits.

“But you are now? Sure?”

Josh nods, his arm tightening around Lukas’ shoulders. Now that the option, the opportunity has made itself known he can’t imagine not wanting Lukas. Or at least not wanting to try. Lukas makes him smile. Josh likes to think he does the same for him.

Lukas lifts his head then, pulling back enough to meet Josh’s gaze. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Josh says. He grins a little, then he leans in, not to kiss Lukas, but ducking lower, to inhale against Lukas’ throat.

He does. Deeply. He closes his eyes as he’s overwhelmed by the scent of citrus, fresh and bright. Lukas hugs him. Josh feels warm.

He’s not sure how long they sit together, quiet, until Josh finally lifts his head.

Lukas is smiling at him, easier, brighter than before. Warmer. Welcoming.

Josh bites his lip, watches Lukas’ gaze drop, briefly, before meeting his gaze.

This time when Josh leans in, Lukas meets him halfway.

Their first kiss is quick, a practice run. Their second is longer, lingering. Josh is lost to the scent of citrus, so strong he can almost taste it, to the sensation of Lukas’ lips against his own, slightly chapped but no less enjoyable for it. Lukas is halfway to settling in Josh’s lap when they break for air, Josh’s arm still around his shoulders, his hand moved to Lukas’ hip.

Lukas grins down at him, bright, always bright. Warming. Josh should be used to it after all this time, being on the receiving end of that smile, but he’s not. Maybe he never will be. He doesn’t think he _wants_ to be. There’s a satisfaction in it all, in knowing he’s the reason – even in part – that Lukas looks so happy.

Josh returns the smile, squeezing Lukas’ hip. “Why now?” he murmurs. They’ve known each other a long while, and maybe Lukas’ feelings are new, maybe he hasn’t been thinking about this for long, but for all Lukas can be impulsive, in this, Josh doesn’t think he is.

“The team is in a good place and so are we and I didn’t want to say anything in the middle of a series,” Lukas says, all in a rush.

Josh laughs. “So you waited ‘til the day before we start the next round?”

Lukas’ cheeks flush. “I kept putting it off. Oleg, uh. Encouraged me to do it today.”

That explains the look earlier, Josh thinks. Something to do with him after all. “Encouraged, huh?”

Lukas ducks his head a little, but his smile doesn’t fade. Josh can relate. “He may have threatened to tell you himself.”

Josh laughs and leans in to kiss him again. “I’m glad.”

He can feel Lukas smiling against his lips. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Josh says, and he shifts, leans down to take another deep breath against Lukas’ neck. He’s buzzing on Lukas’ scent, citrus so strong he can almost taste it, feel its brightness, the energy of it under his skin. How did he not notice how _good_ Lukas smells?

Lukas is laughing at him softly, slipping further into Josh’s lap, his hands on Josh’s chest two more points of heat connecting them–

Until the sound of Zach’s door opening down the hall reaches their ears.

Josh squeezes Lukas’ hip again and lets go, mostly unwinding himself from Lukas; he keeps his arm around Lukas’ shoulders as they settle back against the couch again. Lukas grins up at him as Zach comes in and sits in the last available spot on the couch. “What are you watching?” he asks.

Josh looks to the TV. Whatever they started to watch before, it’s over now. There are a bunch of people he doesn’t recognize on the screen. He trades a look with Lukas, trying not laugh, then he looks past him, to Zach. “Not sure,” he says. “Wanna play CoD?”

Zach eyes them, eyebrows twitching upward, but he reaches for the Xbox controllers without questioning it.

They start the game and quickly devolve to trash talking each other. Zach wins more often than Josh and Lukas combined – not unexpected – but Josh shrugs it off. Nothing could put a dent in his mood.

Judging by Lukas’ smile, he feels the same way.

*****

Josh settles in his seat on the bus with a sigh. It’s not the most comfortable thing, but he’s exhausted. They all are, despite the high of winning, of moving on the next round. Conference finals. One step closer to the Cup.

Lukas stopped to talk to Oleg, then to Ollie and Markus, but he comes to sit next to Josh for the long drive back to Cleveland, back to the rink so they can all pick up their cars and head home. He’s smiling still, as ever, when he takes his seat, though it’s a tired smile now. He settles against Josh, sighing softly. Josh huffs a laugh.

It’s not so different than before. Josh is allowed– welcome to put an arm around Lukas’ shoulders now. He does as the bus gets moving, and Lukas shifts closer still.

The weight of Lukas’ head on his shoulder as the excitement on the bus dies down isn’t a surprise. Josh tips his head to Lukas’ in return. It’s not the most comfortable way to sleep, but Lukas is warm at his side, and the streetlights outside pass the windows in an odd sort of rhythm, and Josh is asleep before he realizes.

He wakes up as they’re pulling into the parking lot of their rink. Almost home. He lifts his head and nudges Lukas a little, enough to wake him up too. He stretches, groggy, and trails after Lukas as they make their way off the bus. Lukas leans against him as they wait around for their luggage.

Josh eyes him. Lukas _could_ drive, probably, but he’s tired– they’re both tired, and Josh is fighting an instinctive urge to see to his Omega’s– to Lukas’ – it’s early still to think of Lukas as his anything – to see to _Lukas’_ safety. He’ll be more comfortable if he knows Lukas has made it home safely.

To either of their homes, he guesses, though he’s partial to his own.

And there’s a part of him, not a small one, that isn’t ready to be by himself just yet. He slept well on the bus. He’d like that to continue.

“Come back to mine?” he asks, bumping Lukas gently.

Lukas blinks at him, bleary still, but looking more awake the longer they stand here. He nudges Josh back and nods. He’s grinning again, even now, as Zach makes his way over to stand with them. He looks even less awake than Lukas. Josh is clearly driving them all.

“Keys, Z,” he says, holding out his hand. Zach fishes them out of his pocket and hands them over as Lukas steps away, spotting his luggage. Zach and Josh find theirs not long after, and they make their way to the car.

“Coming with us?” Zach asks, when Lukas doesn’t peel off for his own car. Lukas nods. Zach blinks at him for a moment, then, “I call shotgun,” he says, with all the enthusiasm of someone expecting to be bag-skated, and moves around to the front of the car.

Josh trades a look and a shrug with Lukas and shuts the trunk. He brushes against Lukas as he goes to get in the driver’s seat. Lukas gets in the seat behind him.

The drive home, at least, is mercifully fast so early in the morning. Josh is tempted to leave his bag in the car when they get there, but he figures he’ll enjoy making a trip down for it in the morning even less than taking it up now. Which doesn’t stop him from leaving his bag in the front hall when they make it up to the apartment.

“‘Night,” Zach says, and he disappears into his room. He, at least, takes his bag with him.

Lukas’ eyes are on him when Josh finishes hanging his jacket up. “Blankets are in the closet?” he asks, pointing.

“Yeah,” Josh says, but he takes Lukas’ hand before he can start down the hall. “You can–” he says, and he nods back towards his door. “If you want.”

They’ve only been together for a couple weeks, and they haven’t done anything like sharing a bed. Haven’t done anything that wouldn’t be considered PG. They haven’t had time, playing every night or two. Haven’t had the energy to burn – then or now – and it’s okay. It’s working for them. He’s not worried.

Right now he just wants to sleep.

“No pressure,” he adds, and Lukas tilts his head. His smile is faint, expression assessing.

It widens as Josh watches, to something pleased and maybe a little fond. Josh’s cheeks heat. Lukas squeezes his hand, stepping away, back towards Josh’s bedroom. He stops and looks over his shoulder, grinning. “Coming?”

Josh laughs. Softly, so as not to disturb Zach. “Yeah,” he says, and he lets Lukas lead him into his room.

He only lets go of Lukas’ hand then so they can strip down. They slip into bed on opposite sides as Josh turns the light off; they’re not touching at all. There’s a pause as darkness descends, then Lukas moves, slowly shifting closer. Josh reaches for him, encouraging him. There’s wiggling and muffled laughter then as they work out a position that’s comfortable for them both. Josh ends up with Lukas sprawled half on top of him, bare chest to bare chest, nosing briefly at his throat. Josh throws his arm around Lukas’ waist as Lukas settles. “Good?”

Lukas hums softly. Josh smiles as his scent edges towards content-Omega sweet. “‘Night, Josh.”

“‘Night, Lukas.”

–––––

Josh is woken up by the sun, light streaming through the windows. Lukas is still asleep on top of him, each exhaled breath warm against his skin.

It’s not a terrible way to wake up.

He shifts a little, stretching, and– freezes. Abruptly aware that Lukas is _right there_ and any way Josh moves he’ll be rubbing against him and that–

Josh takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. There isn’t a graceful way out of this. The best he can hope for is that Lukas–

“Josh?”

Lukas’ voice is soft, like he’s not sure Josh is awake. “Yeah?”

Lukas lifts his head, rests his elbow on the mattress and props himself up. It’s obvious then, that Josh isn’t the only one who’s _awake._

He swallows, watching a range emotions flicker across Lukas’ face, too fast for him to read. There’s a flush to Lukas’ cheeks, a wicked grin across his lips in the end. He arches an eyebrow, shifts pointedly against Josh. “You wanna?”

They haven’t yet, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to.

Josh nods, hooks an ankle around Lukas’, and rolls them. He swallows Lukas’ surprised laughter with a kiss.

No, Josh thinks, not a terrible way to wake up _at all._

–––––

Josh’s hair is still damp from the shower when they make their way out to the kitchen. It’s empty, quiet in the main part of the apartment. The door to Zach’s room is still closed. He’s sleeping in, maybe. Josh can’t blame him for that.

They have a couple days before their next game, the first of the next round. They have a rest day today and a practice tomorrow, then they’re on the road again. They need to take as much time to recover as they can.

Josh grabs the carton of eggs from the fridge while Lukas sets the kettle to boil, then goes to dig mugs out of the cupboard. Josh grins, watching him, his familiarity with Josh’s kitchen, location of most things unchanged by Zach’s arrival.

They’re most of their way through their breakfast, eating on the couch when Zach wanders into the room, bowl in hand. Zach stops partway in, blinking at them, looking for all the world like he didn’t notice the sound of the TV or expect anyone to be here. He takes a step back, like he’s about to retreat back to his room, which would be fine, if that’s what he wants, but it’s not as if they’re trying to force Zach to stay in his room by being out here, even if he seems to prefer to spend his time there.

“Want to watch?” Josh asks, gesturing at the TV.

“Watch what?”

“Game of Thrones,” Lukas says, patting the cushion beside him. “We’re almost ready for the next episode.”

Zach blinks at them, then his lips twitch up into a tiny grin. “Okay,” he says, and he comes to sit down.

Josh sets his plate aside as he finishes eating, stacking Lukas’ plate on top as he hands it over. Lukas shifts closer to him then, once neither of them need space to eat. Josh lifts his arm, giving Lukas room to settle under it. He does, resting his hand on Josh’s knee for the rest of the episode and part of the next, until Josh’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he has to put a little space between them to wiggle it free.

It’s a message with an updated skate time for them. Pushed back an hour. Nice. “Looks like we’re sleeping in tomorrow,” Josh says.

Zach nods, setting his phone on the side table while Lukas pats his pockets, frowning. “I don’t have my phone.”

“I saw it on my nightstand,” Josh says, thinking back. He can’t remember Lukas picking it up after they showered.

Lukas nods and gets up to get it, grabbing their breakfast dishes as he goes. Zach is watching him when Josh turns back around, expression faintly curious. “You and Sedsy are…?” he asks, voice pitched low enough that it won’t carry.

Josh shrugs one shoulder, trying for casual, but he can’t stifle his smile. “Yeah,” he says. “We’re together. It’s new, but. Yeah.”

“Cool,” Zach says, and conversation fades to silence until Lukas comes back in.

“Find it?” Josh asks as Lukas reclaims his seat.

“Yeah,” Lukas says. “Right where you said.” He nods at the TV, where the end credits are rolling. “Another episode?”

“Sure,” Zach says. He has his phone in his hand again, but he seems interested enough.

“I’m down,” Josh says, and he reaches for the remote.

*****

Josh startles a little when Lukas’ arms wrap around his waist, but he turns from the counter to stand face to face with him. Lukas grins, leaning in, and Josh tries to stifle his own smile as Lukas kisses him, his hands dropping to squeeze Lukas’ hips.

Post-sweep excitement is still singing under his skin even now, the morning after. It’s their second sweep of their playoffs. A series win that means they’re moving on to the finals. That they’re going to play for the Cup. It’s the kind of excitement that lingers.

“Hey,” Josh says, inhaling familiar citrus.

“Hi,” Lukas says. His hair is still sleep ruffled. Josh is definitely grinning now. “Need help with breakfast?”

“Want to make tea?” Josh asks.

“I can do tea,” Lukas says. He kisses Josh again, then steps away, goes to fill the kettle in a move that’s almost become routine. Lukas has stayed the night more than he hasn’t since the first. It hasn’t been long since then – not even two weeks – but Josh is enjoying it. Enjoying waking up to Lukas’ smiles and spending mornings with him, at the very least.

Zach comes out to the kitchen just as Josh finishes cooking. “Hey,” Josh says. “I made enough for three.”

Zach blinks at him. He looks awake enough to have been sitting around in his room for a while, even if he’s still in sleep pants and an old tee. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Josh says, and he dishes up a plate for him.

Zach repeats his thanks as he takes it, looking down at his plate. He’s gone again by the time Josh finishes making up a second. Josh frowns after him. Zach’s been doing that more often recently, staying in his room in the mornings, appearing just to grab food later on. Zach just hasn’t seemed to be in the mood for company. Josh gets it, he guesses, even if it is a bummer.

He looks away from the hall when Lukas rests a hand lightly on his arm. “Okay?” Lukas asks, head tilted.

Josh nods. Yeah. Yeah, he’s fine. A little confused, maybe, but fine. He nudges Lukas. “We should eat,” he says. “Before it gets cold.”

Lukas nudges him back. “We should. Come on.”

They grab their plates and their mugs and head out into the living room.

*****

“Are we ready to order yet?” Sonny asks, long-suffering. Josh can relate. It feels like they’ve been sitting here forever while everyone decides what they’re going to have.

He guesses that’s what happens though, when you’re out for lunch with upwards of fifteen people. They’re grabbing lunch as a team on their free day between away games, on what could be their last road trip of the season.

“I’m ready,” Josh says, and when he looks around most everybody seems to be, menus on the table in front of them.

Zach is next to him, on his phone. He seems to be glued to it whenever Josh sees him now. He hasn’t acknowledged the conversation going on around him. Josh nudges him. “Z? Know what you’re having?”

Zach looks up then, blinking. “Huh? Yeah. Are we ready?”

“That’s what we’re trying to find out,” Josh says, dry.

The waitress comes by then and they put their orders in. It’s a long process with so many of them, but at least by the end of it they’re one step closer to actually having something to eat.

Zach goes back to messing around on his phone once he’s ordered. Josh isn’t trying to notice, but he does. He reaches for his water glass and turns away, to Lukas. He’s not going to try to force a conversation where it isn’t wanted.

Lukas, at least, is smiling at him. Josh takes his hand under the table. The team knows about them, he thinks, but no need to give them extra chirping material. Lukas squeezes his hand, smile widening, and the faint tightness in Josh’s chest eases. They’re good. He’s good. He squeezes back.

*****

Josh glances to his left as Lukas shifts next to him, but he finds his gaze slipping past Lukas, on to Zach, who actually agreed to hang out with them tonight, like he hasn’t in a while. They’re watching a movie. At least, that was the plan.

Zach’s on his phone. Again. Like he always seems to be, recently, whenever Josh is around. It– sucks. It does. He got used to, if not hanging out with Zach every night, at least seeing him at meals and driving to the rink with him for practices and games, and that still happens, but the trips are much quieter now. Not uncomfortable, but not– not. It feels like they haven’t had a conversation beyond greetings in days. Weeks, even.

Maybe they’d start talking again if Josh texted him.

Josh winces. Even he recognizes the bitterness of that thought. He’s not sure where it’s coming from. He hardly needs Zach’s attention.

But he’d like it.

He sucks in a breath.

That isn’t– he doesn’t– he _likes_ Lukas. A lot. He doesn’t want to lose what he’s barely had a chance to have.

Not that he’s going to. Maybe. Probably.

He grimaces. His timing is awful. Not that there would ever be a good time to have a realization like this, but he barely has time to think about whether there’s something he even needs to think about. He can’t– he needs to be focused. They play what could be their last game of the season, they play for the Cup in less than twenty-four hours. They all need to be ready. He can’t afford a distraction, a worry like this.

Josh inhales again, slowly. Most of the scent he catches is Lukas’, but there’s a hint of Zach’s. Bright citrus to subtle pine. Their scents are so different. _They’re_ so different. Lukas always smiling, Zach’s expression rarely so open. Lukas preferring to spend free afternoons with Josh, while Zach takes time to himself in his room. Lukas’ love of mornings to Zach’s preference for late nights.

They’re a study in contrasts, Zach and Lukas, and Josh is– Josh is thinking about this whether he wants to or not, it seems. About how much he enjoys being the focus of Lukas’ smiles, and simply catching glimpses of Zach’s. About hanging out together, playing video games or watching TV, and how much he’s missed doing that with Zach–

He startles at a light touch to his knee. He blinks and realizes Lukas is watching him, expression somewhere between curious and faintly concerned.

Josh swallows around the guilt that’s suddenly sitting heavy in his chest. How can he even think there’s something to think about when he has Lukas?

He can’t. He _won’t._

He doesn’t want– doesn’t need anything from Zach. Really. He and Lukas are perfectly fine. Perfectly content. So what if Zach seems determined to avoid him? It’s _fine._

He tries for a reassuring smile, but it misses the mark, he thinks, watching Lukas’ frown deepen. Lukas only squeezes Josh’s knee again, though. He doesn’t ask, not then, and not even later when it’s just the two of them getting ready for bed. Josh is grateful. He can’t even begin to figure out what he’d say. _He’s_ not even sure what he’s thinking. And he doesn’t have time to figure it out, not tonight. He needs to rest.

He closes his eyes, listening to the soft sound of Lukas’ breathing, taking in the scent of sweet-tinged citrus. It takes time – more than he hoped – for his mind to quiet, but the familiarity of it all helps him find his way to sleep.

*****

“I’m done,” Lukas says, and he leans a little closer to Josh, giggling in his ear.

Yeah, yeah he is. They both are. Done. And very drunk. They’ve been at the bar for hours. He doesn’t even know what time it is. How much he’s had to drink. Everything is fuzzy. But most of the team is around somewhere, he thinks. Josh tightens his arm around Lukas’ waist. “Ready to go?”

Lukas nods. He nuzzles Josh’s neck a little. It’s distracting, but Josh keeps looking around. Looking for Zach. They should share a cab. He thinks he spots Zach through the crowd; he tugs Lukas with him, slow, so he can get a better look.

It is Zach. It’s Zach and he’s _smiling._ There’s an openness to his expression Josh has never seen before. He doesn’t quite stumble to a stop, but he stares as he makes his way over, Lukas still tucked into his side.

Zach’s standing with Sonny. Sonny and Ollie. And he’s smiling. Josh doesn’t feel so steady, suddenly. He swallows, shaking his head when Ollie tries to push another shot into his hand. “We’re heading out,” he says, and Lukas nods. “You coming?”

“Yeah,” Zach says, after a beat. Josh pulls Lukas tighter to him as he Zach turns the full weight of that smile on him. Zach pats Sonny’s shoulder, Ollie’s arm, then he turns back to Josh. “Let’s go.”

They do, weaving slowly through the crowd until they’re on the sidewalk, sudden absence of the press of bodies as much a shock as the cessation of sound, of cheering and blaring music as the doors shut behind them.

It doesn’t take long for them to pour themselves into a cab, sliding across the bench seat. Josh ends up stuck in the middle somehow, squished and almost too warm. He finds himself leaning into Lukas, his nose to Lukas’ hair. He smells of alcohol – beer and champagne – and citrus underneath it all. Objectively it’s not a great combination, but Josh hasn’t been objective for a while.

The drive home is quick enough. At least, it seems that way, like it’s not long at all before they’re paying and piling out of the cab and heading up to their apartment.

Lukas is plastered to Josh’s side still. Has been practically since they won the Cup. Josh is enjoying it, having him close, laughing–

Zach trips a little taking off his shoes. Josh grabs him, steadies him with an arm around his shoulders and Zach leans into it and Josh– doesn’t see a reason to let go. Lukas and Zach are both hanging off him, a little, and Josh them. They’re all doing their best to steady each other, laughing as they weave their way into the kitchen.

They each manage to down some water, but that’s about it. They’re all crashing by then. They make their way back out into the hall.

Zach is still smiling, Josh notes, as they stumble into their room and fall into bed together.

–––––

There are two other people in his bed. It’s the first thing Josh realizes when he wakes up later that day. Two people – two Omegas – in his bed. Lukas and Zach, by their scents. Lukas’ presence is almost expected. Zach’s– Zach’s is not. Zach’s is _absolutely_ not.

Josh swallows, unsticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth as he takes stock of the situation. He’s barely undressed, his shirt off but his pants still on, and he doesn’t remember even getting that far. He should be too warm, but the three of them didn’t make it under the covers. His head feels like it’s full of cotton, and his mouth tastes awful, but his stomach isn’t so bad. Still, he has to hit the bathroom soon, and he’s badly in need of a shower, but he– doesn’t want to move.

He feels faintly guilty at that, at taking any sort of enjoyment in the moment with Zach here, unknowing. With Lukas unaware of the way his thoughts are straying.

Josh takes a deep breath, wincing at the stronger whiff of stale alcohol that brings him.

Lukas shifts against him then, not as asleep as Josh originally assumed. “Time is it?” Josh murmurs.

“Two.”

“In the afternoon?” Josh asks, and he rolls his eyes at himself a little. There’s daylight behind the curtains and he doesn’t have a clue what time they went to bed except to know it was late. Of course Lukas means the afternoon.

Lukas laughs softly.  “Sure you’re awake?”

“Not really,” Josh admits, but, “Bathroom,” he adds, apologetic. He kisses Lukas’ cheek, then wiggles out from under Lukas’ arm.

The tile is cold on his feet when he gets there, but not as cold as it would have been if he’d taken time to take off his socks before he went to sleep. A point for laziness, he guesses. Or for being too drunk to think of it. Either way.

He strips down the rest of the way and gets in the shower. He lingers, revelling in the fact that he has nowhere to be. That there are no expectations, no plans. He gets to just enjoy the day. The day after they won the Cup.

He’s smiling to himself as he towels off, wraps the towel around his hips, and returns to the bedroom. Zach is still asleep and Lukas is still awake, on his back next to Zach, watching Josh through half-lidded eyes. Josh’s chest squeezes at the sight of them in bed together, even as he turns away to get dressed. He feels more alert now. The water helped clear his head. But that doesn’t mean– he doesn’t know–

“I’m gonna make breakfast,” Josh says, and he retreats to the kitchen, putting a little distance between himself and thoughts he’s not sure are fair to anyone for him to have.

There are empty glasses on the kitchen counter. Josh shakes his head as he sets them in the dishwasher. They had enough sense to get some water into themselves, but ended up crashing in the room farthest from the kitchen. Of course.

He shouldn’t be surprised, he guesses. They weren’t exactly thinking clearly by then.

He makes out the sound of the shower turning on as he starts preparing breakfast. It shuts off before he’s halfway through, and Lukas joins him in the kitchen not long after, as chipper as ever as he comes up to Josh and kisses him, then noses at Josh’s throat. His smile is bright as he lifts his head again. “I’ll make tea,” he says, and he goes to do just that.

The shower comes on again as Josh gets back to cooking.

“Guess Z’s awake,” Lukas says, as he comes to lean against the counter near Josh.

“Guess so.”

Josh eyes the pan he’s been cooking in, judges that he’s made enough for three without any conscious decision to do so. That’s good, he guesses. So is Zach’s timing. Josh is just finishing up when Zach comes in from the hall. He’s squinting in the light, kitchen brighter than the rest of the apartment. Lukas hands him a mug, nudging him towards the chairs at the counter, for once, as Josh closes the blinds.

Josh sets a plate on the counter in front of each of them once he’s done with that. Lukas digs in happily enough. Zach– doesn’t. He looks up at Josh then down at the plate, a twitch of his eyebrows the only hint of an expression on his face. His wide smile from last night is gone. His mouth is set in a thin line now that even Josh – who feels like he has a fairly good handle on interpreting Zach’s non-expressions – would be having trouble making sense of if not for the faint, telltale hint of distressed-Omega sourness he’s picking up on now.

He doesn’t think Lukas is the source.

He sets his own plate down on the counter, untouched, frowning. It’s not like Josh has never cooked for Zach before, not like he’s ever meant for it to mean anything. He doesn’t mean for it to mean anything today, either. Josh isn’t questioning his own motivations in this, though he has more reason to now than ever. But he doesn’t think that’s it. Doesn’t think they’re going to get through this morning without a conversation, suddenly, even though nothing really happened. “Do we need to talk?” he asks. “About where we ended up last night?”

Zach freezes briefly, hunching in on himself a little. “Sorry,” he says. “I didn’t, uh. Mean to intrude.”

“You didn’t,” Lukas says, easy, before Josh can say another word. “You never do.” There’s a confidence in his words, a determination in his expression Josh wasn’t expecting. “We like you hanging out with us, you know.” He pauses. “Josh misses you.”

Josh’s gaze snaps to Lukas, stomach dropping. He should protest that, argue the point, but. It’s true. It’s true and Lukas knows it and Josh is– thrown. He’s not sure what he was expecting this conversation to be about, but it wasn’t this. “I never…”

Lukas shakes his head. There’s an understanding to his expression now. A calmness Josh is trying not to worry about. “I know,” he says. “It’s okay.”

“Is it?” Josh asks. He doesn’t see how it could be, how this could possibly end well, but Lukas is nodding, smiling faintly. “It’s okay,” he repeats, and he turns from Josh to Zach.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say,” Zach admits, as monotone as he ever is. “I was trying not to come between you guys, you know? Thought I should just– give you guys some space.”

“Because you like him too,” Lukas says. It’s not an accusation. Just a simple statement of fact.

Josh isn’t sure who he’s supposed to be staring at now, his heart beating painfully in his chest.

Zach is unmoving, maybe not even breathing. The moment stretches. Zach dips his head, the barest hint of a nod. Josh curls his fingers around the edge of the counter, willing himself to keep quiet. It’s obvious that Lukas is going somewhere with this. He doesn’t want to interrupt. Doesn’t know what he’d say if he did.

“He’s a good Alpha,” Lukas says. “A good friend. He likes you a lot.”

“You both,” Josh interjects then, because it needs to be said. He’s not– he likes Zach, Lukas is right, but he still likes Lukas too. It feels too important to leave unspoken, even if saying it out loud leaves him breathless. “I like you both.”

Lukas smiles at him, a warm, gentle smile that leaves Josh feeling warm in turn. “I know,” he says, and he turns back to Zach again. “We could both be with him, if you want.”

Josh isn’t sure whose eyes are wider now, his or Zach’s, but Zach seems to recover first. “We could– what? Share him?”

Any other time, for any other reason Josh thinks he’d object to being talked about like this, as if he’s an object not a person, but in this, in what this could mean– “No objections here,” he says. Not if there’s a chance, even a small one, that he really could be with them both.

Zach turns to him then. “Really?”

Josh nods. His palms are damp. “I’m down if you two are.”

“I–” Zach says. He stops, turns back to Lukas. “If we do– what would we be? To each other?”

Lukas blinks at him. His cheeks turn an endearing shade of pink. “What would you want?”

Zach shrugs one shoulder. “I mean. We could try–?”

Lukas’ smile softens, head ducking a hint. “I’d like that.”

“Would you?”

Lukas nods, still smiling. “Josh?”

Josh takes a deep breath. It would be unconventional, two Omegas together, but this whole arrangement would be. That doesn’t make him want it, want them any less. “Yes,” he says, rounding the counter. “Yeah. I want– we can all be together.”

“We can,” Lukas says, like it’s going to be easy, and it’s not – Josh knows it’s not, knows they have plenty to talk about still if they're going to make this work – but he wants it. It’ll be worth it. He can feel it.

“Yeah,” Zach says. “Yeah. I–” He stops again, grinning, hints of last night’s smile on his face. He’s watching Josh, looking up from his seat. Josh puts a hand on Zach’s shoulder and pauses there, hesitant. Wanting more but unwilling to demand it. Unwilling to rush. Zach has to offer–

Zach stands, takes the half step that presses him to Josh’s front, chest to chest. He holds Josh’s gaze as he tilts his head, distressed-Omega sourness finally, finally fading from his scent in its entirety.

It’s the invitation Josh was waiting for. An invitation Josh is eager to take him up on.

He slides his hand around to rest his palm on Zach’s back, between his shoulder blades, and leans in. He inhales, the tip of his nose brushing the side of Zach’s throat, taking in as much of Zach’s pine scent as he can, basking in the earthiness of it until it’s almost all he can think about.

Zach shivers against him, a crack in his composure that has Josh grinning, looking forward to making it happen again. To finding out what other things will get a reaction like that, or maybe stronger still.

Josh lifts his head enough to say, “You can,” and to tilt his own head, giving Zach room to scent him in return.

Zach does, leaning in and breathing deep, his hands resting on Josh’s shoulders. Josh hugs him a little tighter. “I, uh, did miss you,” he says. It seems like a thing to admit to. To Zach and to himself.

“Yeah,” Zach says. “Me too. Dyls and Auston are probably sick of texting me.” He sighs, breath warm across Josh’s skin. “Didn’t know what else to do though, you know? Didn’t want to mess things up for you guys.”

“You didn’t,” Josh says. “You couldn’t.” He blinks his eyes open, finding Lukas’ gaze almost immediately. He swallows hard. He hopes he’s mirroring every drop of naked affection that he sees in Lukas’ eyes.

Lukas slips off his chair and steps up behind Zach. Josh meets him in a kiss over Zach’s shoulder. Zach laughs, maybe the happiest Josh has ever heard him, and Josh feels the sound in his chest as much as he hears it. The kiss breaks. Josh has a hand on Lukas’ hip now. He’s not sure how it happened.

Zach is still laughing. Happy. Curling closer to Josh. Lukas is beaming. Josh can relate. He’s smiling so wide it hurts. So happy he’s not sure he’ll ever stop.

(He doesn’t for the rest of the day. The rest of the week, even, and longer still than that. Every time he’s reminded how lucky he is.

There are a lot of reminders. More than Josh could ever count.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.)


End file.
